


The Wild, Gay West

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a super indulgent birthday piece for Jess!Yes, this is ridiculous.I might write more for this.Felix is of Asian descent and Glenn was "chosen" for railroad work and Felix is making his way through the west on a hunt to get him back.Edited not even 2 hours after posting because I realised there was a sentence I just. Didn't finish.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Wild, Gay West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess_B_Fossil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/gifts).



> This is a super indulgent birthday piece for Jess! 
> 
> Yes, this is ridiculous.
> 
> I might write more for this.
> 
> Felix is of Asian descent and Glenn was "chosen" for railroad work and Felix is making his way through the west on a hunt to get him back.
> 
> Edited not even 2 hours after posting because I realised there was a sentence I just. Didn't finish.

Sylvain was just tying his horse up outside of the saloon when he caught sight of the trouble maker that’d been in town for a couple of days. He’s been harrassing the townsfolk for information about the railroad company and if they had brought any of the workers through here in thick accented English. Seems to be looking for his brother, not that Sylvain would understand considering his own brother, but no one here has any of the information the man is looking for. The railroad company men had stopped in once to survey the land for a possible track, but they haven’t seen them since, and they definitely haven’t seen a group of foreigners. He seems to have other ideas, though.

The Asian man looks frustrated as he swings his sword over his shoulder after hopping off of his own horse, and Sylvain cannot help himself from watching him. He was small and thin, couldn’t possibly be much taller than Annette, and his black hair is long and shines almost blue in the strong summer sunlight. His almond shaped eyes are like amber, similar yet so different from Sylvain’s own. Despite his thinness, there is not a doubt in Sylvain’s mind that he is muscled under his leathers. The man is currently flushed, from either the heat or his frustration and Sylvain finds it dangerously attractive. 

Sylvain follows the man quickly from behind into the saloon, unsure if he’s been noticed for staring, to make sure that he doesn’t harass anyone else, of course, not because he’s entranced by the swaying of long black hair that’s somehow not been dulled by dust clouds. And really, he’d planned on getting a drink anyways, so the whole situation is really a win-win situation for him. 

Trouble goes straight to the bar, grabbing one of the tall oak stools and hoisting himself up with a little jump, his feet barely even brushing the bottom rung of it. Sylvain seats himself two chairs away, able to keep an eye out without the overt staring he was doing outside before giving a small wave to Ashe who is handing out drinks to a booth occupied by Mercedes and her brother. The saloon isn’t too busy, but it rarely was before sunset which is why Sylvain prefers this time of day for a drink or four or ten. It really depends on whether or not he sees his father or brother that day. 

“What can I get for you?” Dedue’s deep timbre asks from where he is wiping down glasses

“I’ll get two fingers of your best whiskey and whatever Mister Trouble is gettin’.” Sylvain answers even though the question wasn’t aimed at him. He looks over to where the small man is sitting and finds those beautiful amber eyes fixed on him with a look that could kill, eyes narrowed in obvious suspicion of Sylvain’s motives. Honestly, Sylvain didn’t know what he was doing buying this man a drink, but he put on one of his sharpest grins in reply. 

Not breaking eye-contact, he answers Dedue with a curt “same,” and gives Sylvain a sly smile in return. “You can call me Felix,” he says and Sylvain can tell it’s not his real name, with the almost clumsy way it rolls off his tongue, but if that’s what the man prefers, Sylvain can do that.

But not without a little teasing.

“You don’t seem all that lucky to me, Felix, from what I’ve heard,” and Sylvain can feel his grin get even wider without intending it to. 

Felix scoffs, and turns to where Dedue has set down his whiskey, knocking it back in one go and exposing a long column of throat.

“Hey there now, don’t go gettin’ the good stuff on my tab if you’re not gonna savour it,” Sylvain raises an eyebrow and takes a pointed sip of his own drink. It wasn’t like Sylvain didn’t have the money for it, but this was the good liquor, you drank it slow.

“Then I guess you will have to buy me a second drink then, so I can  _ savour _ it.” The words roll off Felix's tongue like honey, slow and thick with accent but so sweet to Sylvain’s ears. This was going wildly different than how Sylvain had imagined following the man in would go, but he couldn’t say he had a single complaint. 

Really, he had some steam that could use blowing off and it looks like this man did too.

Sylvain moves himself down to the stool next to Felix before flagging Dedue for another whiskey. He leans in closely, careful not to touch Felix just yet despite how tempting it is. He knows that the sword the other man has isn’t just for show and would like to keep all of his appendages unlike some of the other men in town. “And where are you stayin’ in town Felix?”

“There is only one inn in this town, is there not?” Felix looks almost amused at the question as he smiles while taking a sip of his new whiskey.

“You could be sleeping under the stars, and if you were I’d  _ have  _ to politely insist that you come use my bed instead. Really, I should politely insist anyways, I’m sure it’d be much more warm and comfy than the inn beds.”

Felix’s eyes slide over to where Dedue and Ashe are standing and chatting. “Hm, I am not too sure about that, Ashe and Dedue are both quite good at keeping my inn bed both warm  _ and  _ comfy.”

Sylvain can’t help the way his jaw falls open at the insinuation, he’s been trying to convince the couple into a bed with him for  _ ages  _ and had been convinced that the two were just too loyal to one another. It seems instead he just wasn’t  _ their type _ .

Sylvain’s jaw is pushed up by two of Felix’s slender fingers, amusement shining in his eyes. “You will catch flies like that.” After shutting Sylvain’s mouth Felix trails his fingers up Sylvain’s cheek and tucks some stray hairs behind his ear. “You have not even given me your name, and yet you  _ politely _ invite me into your bed? You Americans have such a strange concept of manners.” Felix removes his hand from Sylvain’s face and grabs his drink once again. 

Sylvain swallows heavily, the skin that Felix touched is on fire and Sylvain couldn’t say when the last time someone made him feel this way was. It is exhilarating, but he couldn’t let Felix beat him at his own game. 

“The name’s Sylvain, I look forward to hearing you say it tonight.”

Felix barks out a laugh loud enough that some of the patrons look over towards them, curious, “do you actually use that?”

Sylvain smiles, “only because people are so much more beautiful when they laugh.”

Felix’s laughter slows as his cheeks flush a pretty pink, before his mouth turns downward in a small frown as his eyes fill with fire, “I am leaving town tomorrow at sunrise, I need to find my brother and I cannot ride sore.”

Sylvain can feel his own lips forming a frown, so he tries to hide his disappointment in a long pull from his drink. A calloused hand pulls the cup away from his face and Sylvain finds Felix inches away with a smirk on his face .

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t enjoy your company for the night, just that you must keep in mind I have other things I need to ride tomorrow.”

Sylvain very nearly chokes on nothing as Felix roughly grabs his cock through his trousers. 

\---

After downing the rest of their drinks, savouring be damned, and leaving too much money on the bar counter, the two quickly make their way up the stairs to the inn rooms. With the dam broken Sylvain cannot stop touching Felix: sliding his hands underneath the linen shirt and pulling him up against himself while he caresses the soft, hairless skin of his chest; wrapping a hand in the silky black ponytail; turning him around and pinning him to the wall to kiss him breathless. It takes at least ten minutes to make it to Felix’s doorway, and another ten to get the key from his pocket and them into the room.

Felix begins to quickly divest Sylvain of his clothing after pulling the sword off his back and tossing his coat to side, licking and biting his way down Sylvain’s chest as he undoes the buttons of his shirt. Sylvain undoes Felix’s ponytail so that he can slip his hands better into the locks, but finds himself utterly entranced by the raven beauty in front of him.

When Sylvain’s shirt is fully undone he barely has the mind to remove it, fumbling to undo the cuffs and shrug it off his shoulders. Felix is now kneeling on the floor and has moved on to Sylvain’s thighs, gripping the muscles and feeling them flex as Sylvain shifts his weight shaking the shirt off. Sylvain jolts and moans as Felix mouths over his cock and hastily pulls at the trouser and chaps fastenings.

“Goddess, Felix, ah, there’s no need to rush,” Sylvain has to pull Felix away from his dick by his hair before he comes in his pants like he’s a teenager again. Felix only gasps at the rough treatment, his eyes already glassy as he looks up at Sylvain and it’s one of the most beautiful things Sylvain has ever seen. 

It’s easy to take back his control of the situation from there.

Sylvain pulls upwards on the black tresses, and Felix’s eyes flutter, “c’mon, let’s get you on the bed.” 

Felix nods and follows Sylvain’s hand up towards a standing position. The smaller man is just as hard as Sylvain is judging by the tent in his trousers, and the redhead can’t help but smirk. “You sure talked big downstairs, but you’re just  _ panting _ for it, aren’t you?” Letting go of his hair Sylvain begins to undress Felix slowly, caressing every inch of skin revealed, revelling in the soft skin and the way his hard trained muscles flutter under the attention.

By the time Sylvain gets Felix onto the bed he’s already a shaking, shivering mess.

\---

When Sylvain wakes the next morning the empty space in the bed has long gone cold, and the room’s key sits on the bedside table next to a note written in something Sylvain could never even hope to understand. Opening the window, he sees that sunrise has long passed, probably already nearing noon. 

He’d really hoped to see Felix off in the morning.

Sylvain sighs as he pulls his trousers and chaps on, and goes to grab his wallet to tuck the note Felix left into, only to realise it’s missing. Eyes widening, Sylvain fumbles to get dressed and takes a quick inventory only to find his pocket watch is missing too. He rushes down onto the street where he  _ knows  _ his horse had been last night.  _ Was  _ tied up right next to the water and food troughs. She was not there this morning, however. Not a trace of her to be seen.

He’d been robbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time (maybe), in The Wild, Gay West:
> 
> Sylvain doesn't really blame Felix for taking all his things. Most of it was easily replaceable and was bought on his father's dime. His horse though, he had raised from a foal and possibly the only living thing he cared about. He could report Felix, horse theft was a serious crime, but there was something in the way that Felix had mentioned finding his brother that stopped him. Sylvain may not care for his family (at all) but he could respect someone coming from halfway around the world to find someone they cared about. Packing a bag of food, a compass, and stack of his father's money he takes one of the many horses his family owns and takes off towards what he remembers as the direction of nearest railway construction. It couldn't be that hard to find a man with two horses and sword, could it?
> 
> (spoiler alert, it was)
> 
> \--
> 
> Sorry for the fade to black sex, this turned out wildly different than I imagined it would be, and I lost the collective horny braincell.


End file.
